Vida Llena de Mentiras
by IsaBellaE
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando tu amado no es el mismo de antes? ¿Que planes tendrá el destino para ellos dos? El amor tenía un significado muy diferente para estos "amantes"... One-Shot


Un fic que me tenía guardadito

Espero les guste

.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro, llovía y ella sin un paraguas en mano, al igual que ese día que fue el peor de todos.

De saber que eso acabaría así, nunca se hubiera comprometido con él.

_Con él._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-No sabes lo feliz que me haces. –Decía el chico que este tenía apoyada la cabeza en las piernas de la muchacha._

_-¿En serio? ¿Qué tan feliz te hago sentir? –Ella sobaba su cabello, y él solo se relajaba y cerraba los ojos._

_-Tanto como para poder estar contigo siempre. –Abrió los ojos y le tomó de la cara a la chica._

_-¿Sabes que te amo? –Ella tomó la mano que tenía en su rostro y cerró los ojos._

_-Como no saberlo, eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida. –Luego de que él haya dicho eso, se besaron y tuvieron una gran noche._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Como ella deseaba que el tiempo se echara para atrás, donde los dos eran una pareja que se amaban. Con palabras, gestos, caricias cariñosas.

Después de que ellos tuvieron 2 meses juntos, se mudaron a un lindo apartamento, con una gran vista y un buen lugar para conseguir todo. Pero luego ese apartamento, sería su terrible tormento.

Uno tan grande, donde las caricias, los gestos y las palabras, no eran más que veneno y pérdida de tiempo. Todo se estaba derrumbando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Acaso me estás oyendo? Estoy hablando contigo. –La chica lo volteó y lo encaró con la mirada, él tenía una mirada asesina, cada vez que ella le reclamaba el solo pensaba en como…_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Quiero que hablemos._

_-Bien, ya estamos aquí, hablemos. –Ella lo miraba seriamente y él solo se limitaba a mirar por encima de su cabeza._

_-¿Porqué tienes el número de una chica en el brazo? –Él chico se vio el brazo y luego puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Y dale con eso, ¿Quieres dejarme en paz una sola vez en tu vida? –Él chico se fue de donde estaba la chica y ella lo siguió._

_-¡No! –Ella le tomó del brazo y consiguió que él se cayera. La chica ya se estaba yendo del lugar, pero el muchacho la tomó por la pierna, haciendo que ella se cayera también. Él se posicionó encima de ella y la chica sintió un peso en su ojo izquierdo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

¿Cuándo todo se volvió así? Yo ni me acuerdo. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, ella solo lo que pudo fue quedarse en silencio y no decirle una palabra a nadie de esto, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, que con ella contaba para todo.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía terror de que cuando ella se enterara de lo que sucedía en su casa, no le quisiera hablar más, por eso ella mentía que se tropezaba con las cosas de la casa, o que solo era un golpe que se había dado con las puertas.

Ella sabía que Sakura no le creía, ella pensaba algo más, algo que no le gustaba. Siempre su amiga tenía sus sospechas.

Y fue cuando el peor día llegó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Decía ella, mientras veía de un lado a otro; de cómo su novio iba al closet y luego a la cama._

_-Me largo de aquí. ¿No lo ves? –Veía como el chico sacaba la ropa del closet y las metía en una maleta, que estaba encima de la cama._

_-¿Porqué? Por favor no me dejes._

_-¿No dejarte? Estamos claros que ninguno nos soportamos._

_-¿Y que pasó ese día en el parque? Cuando nos confesamos._

_-A mí que me importa ese maldito día, ya déjalo Ino. ¡Se acabó! –Ino se fue donde estaba la maleta llena de ropa, y luego empezó a tirarla por toda la habitación._

_-¡Tú no te vas! ¡Te quedas conmigo!_

_-¡Me tienes harto! –Él la tomó por las muñecas y la puso contra la pared fría y él. Ella recibió por su parte un gran dolor en la cabeza._

_-¡Déjame! –Él solo la soltó y ella cayó al piso. Él chico se fue a volver a hacer su maleta y veía de soslayo que Ino seguía en el suelo dándose pequeños masajes en el cuello._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella pensaba que esto no le iba a suceder.

¿Vivirlo en su niñez ya no era demasiado? Si. Ella vivía siempre de que sus padres se odiaran a muerte y ella solo escuchaba y gritaba, a veces cuando para ella eso se ponía fastidioso, se encerraba en su cuarto a escuchar música a todo volumen.

Lo único que le calmaba después eran los gritos para ella, y los grandes toques a su puerta que le decían que bajaran el volumen.

Pero ella no pudo más y fue la que se fue de su casa. Tomó algunas cosas de su habitación, de la cocina y cuando se hizo la medianoche, se fue a vivir con su tía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ella se volvió a levantar del suelo y tomó el brazo de chico._

_-Por favor, Gaara, no me dejes. –Él movió su brazo violentamente haciendo que Ino se fuera hacia atrás._

_-Aquí ya no tengo nada que hacer. –Tomó su maleta y se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirla y luego irse sin voltear atrás. Él sentía como una persona la seguía. Ya Gaara también estaba harto de las peleas, los maltratos. Pero es que también su vida pasó por eso._

_Padres que se odiaban, su madre era una prostituta y su padre bebía hasta más no poder. Su hermana mayor era una del montón más, dejando hijos por doquier. Él creía que eso era crianza, por eso obtuvo su personalidad. Una fría, calculadora… Hipócrita. _

_Cruzó la calle para ir a donde lo estaba esperando un auto gris de año '02._

_-¡Por favor, no quiero que…! –Hasta allí calló la pequeña Ino. Cuando vio que su amado fue una víctima más de un accidente automovilístico. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto no fue su culpa, solo fue el destino que no quería más a ese tipo con ella.

Ino le dio una mirada al cielo, a pesar de que todavía estuviera lloviendo y el cielo estuviese negro. Le pidió esta vez, que a su vida le llegara una persona que la quisiera y la amara de verdad.

Pero ella sin saber que esa persona, solo está a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

Una historia de Ino y Gaara, segunda vez que me salgo del SasuSaku y quería probar con una pareja que no tienen nada que ver, espero les haya gustado :D

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
